Mermaid
Light Novel= Mermaid is the murderer in Shanghai Mermaid Legend Murder Case. it is based on the legendary tale of a vengeful Mermaid who cursed its lover for his deceit with its poem based on season. Legend Long ago, on a faraway land, live a man named, Tsuan Kung. He studies by the river day & night, waiting for the day he finally able to be accepted into the Chinese National Bureaucrat Test. One day, he fell in love with a mermaid who lives in the river. The mermaid gave an advice on how to passed the test, but he must promised to marry her after he succeeded. He accepted, but also ask the mermaid to tear off its scales so she can look like a human, after he passed the test. The Mermaid, tore off its scales one by one, day by day, for four seasons, the mermaid had to go to painful suffering for one year. Even after tearing its scales, it just paints the river with her blood, because she can never become human. The mermaid leaves behind an furious poem, after finding out that it is Tsuan Kung's sly plan, that resulted into Tsuan Kung and its family being cursed. After that day, whenever Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter are coming, Tsuan Kung and its descendant will be visited by disaster, and afterwards, they fall into great despair and destroyed. Modus Operandi Mermaid kills its victims and construct the situation to looks like a verse from the Mermaid's Poem. The first victim will be killed just like the Spring verse of the poem, and then write the the character "春" (Spring) on the crime scene. The second will be Summer and so on until Winter. The Mermaid's Poem In Spring, the boats will be flooded with water. In Summer, it will be filled with purplish mud. In Autumn, every traveler must drinks reek water. In Winter, the fishes stop swimming, then slept. Appearance Green, fish-scaled creature with webbed hands, long bluish hair, and red eyes. Trivia |-|Anime= Mermaid is the murderer in Shanghai Mermaid Legend Murder Case. it is based on the legendary tale of a vengeful Mermaid who cursed its lover for his deceit with its poem based on season. Legend Long ago, on a faraway land, live a man named, Tsuan Kung. He studies by the river day & night, waiting for the day he finally able to be accepted into the Chinese National Bureaucrat Test. One day, he fell in love with a mermaid who lives in the river. The mermaid gave an advice on how to passed the test, but he must promised to marry her after he succeeded. He accepted, but also ask the mermaid to tear off its scales so she can look like a human, after he passed the test. The Mermaid, tore off its scales one by one, day by day, for four seasons, the mermaid had to go to painful suffering for one year. Even after tearing its scales, it just paints the river with her blood, because she can never become human. The mermaid leaves behind an furious poem, after finding out that it is Tsuan Kung's sly plan, that resulted into Tsuan Kung and its family being cursed. After that day, whenever Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter are coming, Tsuan Kung and its descendant will be visited by disaster, and afterwards, they fall into great despair and destroyed. Modus Operandi Mermaid kills its victims and construct the situation to looks like a verse from the Mermaid's Poem. The first victim will be killed just like the Spring verse of the poem, and then write the the character "春" (Spring) on the crime scene. The second will be Summer and so on until Winter. The Mermaid's Poem In Spring, the boats will be flooded with water. In Summer, it will be filled with purplish mud. In Autumn, every traveler must drinks reek water. In Winter, the fishes stop swimming, then slept. Appearance Feminine humanoid figure garbed with traditional chinese dress and has long, sharp nails. It also has tail fins and scaly body. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Murderer Alias